Kroniki Severusa Snape'a
by NataliaMoore
Summary: Niektóre fragmenty z książki, niektóre wymyślone przeze mnie. Podczas słuchania piosenki Broken.


- Co u ciebie w domu? - zapytała

Niewielka zmarszczka pojawiła się między jego brwiami.

- W porządku.

- Już się nie kłócą?

- Oni zawsze się kłócą. - Zebrał garść liści i zaczął je rozrywać, wyraźnie nieświadom tego, co robi. - Ale już niedługo stamtąd odejdę.

- Twój tata nie lubi magii?

- On niczego nie lubi - odrzekł Snape.

- Severusie...

Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta, gdy wypowiedziała jego imię.

* * *

- Dobrze by było, gdybyś trafiła do Slytherinu - powiedział Snape, zachęcony tym, że wreszcie się trochę rozchmurzyła.

- Do Slytherinu?

Jeden z siedzących w przedziale chłopców, który do tej pory nie zwracał uwagi na Snape'a i Lily, spojrzał na nich, a Harry, który dotąd patrzył tylko na siedzącą przy oknie parę, zobaczył swojego ojca. Był to drobny chłopiec, czarnowłosy jak Snape, ale miał w sobie to coś, co wskazywało na to, że dobrze się nim opiekowano, a może nawet go rozpieszczano, czego wyraźnie brakowało Snape'owi.

- Ktoś tutaj chce być w Slytherinie? Chyba się gdzieś przesiądę, a ty? - zapytał James chłopca rozwalonego na ławce naprzeciw niego, a w Harrym serce zabiło, bo rozpoznał Syriusza.

* * *

- Severusie...

- Profesor McGonagall? - zapytał widząc wyłaniającą się zza filara postać kobiety, która jeszcze przed chwilą była pod postacią kota.

- Księgi czarnomagiczne... - powiedziała zamyślona, wymownie spoglądając na jego torbę.

- Ja...

- Nikomu nie powiem, ale bądź ostrożniejszy.

- Dziękuje - powiedział cicho, jakby to słowo paliło go w gardle. Jednak ona wiedziała, że jego znaczenie jest szczere.

Nie wydała go, łamiąc reguły, bo wiedziała że go wydalą, a wtedy powróci do ojca. Do potwora.

* * *

- Severusie... Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - głos Lucjusza Malfoya lawirował w powietrzu, mieszając się z chłodnymi powiewami wiatru w kryjówce za Hogsmeade.

- Och, Lucjuszu, przecież wiesz - wyszeptał na jednym tchu uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Narcyza mnie przysłała. - Wyciągnął małą paczkę z przyczepioną na wierzchu kartką.

- Wiem jak trudno było to zdobyć.

- Słuch...

- Nie, Severusie. Nie doceniają cię. Nikt cię nie docenia, to głupcy.

* * *

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Puszczaj! - wrzasnął zszokowany James.

- Sam do mnie przyszedłeś - powiedział cicho patrząc mu w oczy, nadal trzymając nóż pod jego gardłem. - Czemu wziąłeś mi różdżkę? Chciałeś z nią coś zrobić? - zapytał lekko i spokojnie, za spokojnie.

- N-nie... - bąknął Potter.

- Co? Chyba nie usłyszałem.

- Nie! - warknął nie odrywając wzroku.

- Wrócił ten sam, nadęty pajac. Już myślałem, że ktoś się pod ciebie podszył.

* * *

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć?

- Witaj chłopcze. Dropsa? - podsunął ku niemu pudełko pełne mugolskich słodyczny, które delikatnym ruchem dłoni odtrącił z lekkim niesmakiem. - Do rzeczy. Wiem na co chcesz się porwać...

- Nie da mi profesor przepustki, prawda? - przerwał mu.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Tylko w nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach mogę to zrobić, a już na pewno nie w twojej!

- W takim razie poczekam do wakacji - powiedział stanowczo i opuścił gabinet Dumbledore'a, odprowadzony jego smutnym spojrzeniem.

* * *

- Panie... - powiedział chłodno, jednak z odpowiednią dawką pokory. Lord Voldemort gardził uwłaszczonymi głupcami. - Jestem, by ci służyć.

Wężowate oczy powoli zwróciły się ku jego twarzy, zaglądając mu w umysł. Wszystkie wspomnienia z Lucjuszem, jego zamiary, księgi, idee... Nie musiał nawet tworzyć fałszywych obrazów, nie musiał udawać.

- Powstań, Severusie - wysyczał cicho. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. A teraz podejdź i pokaż swoje przedramię.

Przedramię, które wkrótce ozdobił Mroczny Znak.

* * *

- Synuś wrócił - zawołał pijackim tonem, wysoki, obleśny mężczyzna. Pijackim, chociaż był trzeźwy. - I co, nie przywitasz się z tatusiem? - zaśmiał się. Nadal cisza. - Mówię do ciebie!

Różdżka w jednej dłoni, nóż, z którym się nie rozstawał, w drugiej.

- Crucio! - zawołał głosem przepełnionym nienawiścią, by po chwili oglądać jednego ze swoich największych wrogów, wijącego się po podłodze. - Sectumsempra! - krzyknął. I jeszcze raz, i kolejny. Dziki uśmiech na jego twarzy, radość w oczach i gracja ruchów były aż nadto widoczne. Kopnął go z całej siły w żebra uważnie słuchając jego jęków bólu.

- Ja... - jego ojciec próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak krztusił się własną krwią.

- Avada Kedavra!

* * *

- Jesteś pewny tego, co słyszałeś?

- Tak, panie.

- Świetnie, Severusie. Świetnie... Wkrótce państwo Potter przestaną istnieć.

Szok na jego twarzy ukrywała tylko maska, w którą był odziany. Potter? Nie! Lily nie może umrzeć, nie teraz. Przeklął w duchu, wiedząc co musi zrobić i jak postąpić.

* * *

- Co mi dasz w zamian, Severusie? - zapytał wysoki, siwobrody czarodziej.

- Wszystko.

* * *

- Ty w Zakonie?! Profesorze Dumbledore, ale to jest zdrajca! - wykrzyczał Syriusz. - Już nie wracasz do ojczulka?

- Go już nie ma.

- Co? - zapytał niezbyt inteligentnie.

- Zginął w wyniku tortur - powiedział, choć tak naprawdę rzucił Avadę, bo czas go spieszył.

- Czyich?

- Moich.

* * *

- Zamykaj sklep, to Snape!

- Snape?! Gdzie?!

- Szybko!

Dało się słyszeć krzyki na Ulicy Pokątnej. Jego nazwisko było wypowiadane prawie z takim samym strachem jak Czarnego Pana, co mu bardzo odpowiadało, miał z głowy stado idiotów pałętających się pod jego nogami.

* * *

- Miałeś ich chronić!

- James i Lily nie zaufali nieodpowiednim osobom.

- Obiecaj mi, że nikt się nie dowie, daj mi słowo.

- Dać ci słowo, że nie powiem nikomu co w tobie najlepsze? Dobrze.

* * *

- Hodowałeś go jak świnię na rzeź...

- Och, nie powiesz mi, że teraz zaczął interesować cię los chłopca.

- Expecto Patronum!

Srebrzysta łania obiegła całe pomieszczenie, przyglądając się zaskoczeniu na twarzy dyrektora.

- Lily? Przez tyle lat?

- Zawsze.


End file.
